Revenge, Bloody Revenge!
by Lu82
Summary: Never ever piss Spike off!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, as promised, here's the third story in the series._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, but also just read the previous ones! ;)_

_REVENGE, BLOODY REVENGE!_ (_Sequel to "DEADLY BLONDIES")_

_Author: Lu_

_Disclaimer: I know this characters don't belong to me … well, maybe the victims:) _

_Summary: Never ever piss Spike off!_

_Warning: this story is kinda of kinky and violent, although there's nothing too graphic_

_PART 1 _

As promised, Spike had taken Buffy to Paris, showing her the most beautiful elegant and romantic places.

The first day (or better, night) they had come, she was more than enthused.

"Oh William, I love Paris! Even if I've been here for few hours I really adore it! Everything is so beautiful, so perfect! Thank you, my love!".

So, she had held him in her arms, rubbing herself against him lasciviously, but a crowd of curios people watched them.

"Easy, Cheri .." he murmured between kisses, "..as you can see, we're not alone..".

Reluctantly, she pulled herself from him to have a look around.

"Yeah, but if we wanted.. it would take only few minutes and we would be surrounded by.. corpses!" she whispered in his ear.

"Mm.. it's not a bad idea! But we'd better save our energy for later or we'll spoil all the fun!" he stroke back the same way.

"Uh-uh! What's in your mind?" she watched him curious and eager to know what her lover had planned for them.

"I'm talking 'bout coming home.."

"But we haven't got any house here!"

"Exactly, sunshine! Let's go to find one!".

So they departed.

"Well, now just choose the hotel you fancy the most and we'll get it!".

So Buffy chose, one of the most luxurious and refined, of course!

Then, the two entered in the hall, immediately welcomed by the receptionist that after watching their elegant clothes thought they were potential very rich customers.

Spike approached him, while his girlfriend waited, comfortably sat on one of the soft sofa of the hall.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Sure you can, buddy!"

"So, what can I do for you?"

" Just die!" the blond said, breaking his neck with a quick movement, before the other could say a word.

"I'll never get tired of seeing you doing it!" Buffy got up, walking towards him.

But the atmosphere was broken by an elegant old woman, maybe the hotel's owner, who entered in the room, screaming when she saw the corpse.

" Oh my god! What happened?"

"Simply.." Buffy smiled evilly and a second after she was behind the terrified woman, who felt a coming-soon threat.

" ..this!" and saying that the blonde girl imitated perfectly her beloved's actions, letting the woman fell on the floor, lifeless.

"Hey pet, you learn quickly!" Spike exclaimed fascinated, caressing her hair and pulling her close to him.

"Well, I have a bloody good teacher!".

So, once again, they kissed.

After that they started their 'party': they broke lots of necks, fed on several people, and kept in captivity the left part of the hotel, choosing a couple among the strongest and youngest to make their minions immediately.

They chose a male and a female, whose cared respectively Spike and Buffy.

They were so jealous of each other that during her first night as turned she had made Spike swear solemnly he wouldn't ever have turned any female anymore.

The passion they had shared and the depth of that experience were so amazing to make her wish no woman after her could feel it with her Spike, no matter even if only to become a simple minion.

Not only Spike was pleased by her request, but also he had made Buffy swear the same, 'bout males, of course!

That was her first experience as a Sire, so Spike watched her curious, as he drained his victim.

"Fancy it, luv?"

"Oh yes!" she answered, opening a wound on her wrist, forcing it in the girl's mouth.

"This sense of power on her is so exciting .."

"You're right! Well.. nothing compares to the experience we shared that night !" he admitted, doing the same with the guy.

After few minutes they got up, leaving the two young people rest: they wouldn't wake up until the night after.

So they went to the Suite of the hotel.

"Well, Spikey, if you want.. we could pretend that I 'm still human and you have to turn me again.. " she suggested, laying on the bed.

"Alright, Buffy!" he pleased her, jumping on the bed and immobilizing her.

"So, Slayer, now you are at my complete disposal , I could do whatever I please with you. Do you want to have power, to have the whole world at your feet, to have the fun you haven't even started to have yet with me, be my beloved dark Queen forever and ever? Just say yes… " he persuaded her with silky and deep voice.

Her only answer, Buffy moaned.

"Yes, Spike, I want you to take me in your world, to make me like you, I'm so sick of my sad Slayer life.. " she begged him, so he bent over her,

sinking his fangs in her neck in order to make her drink his blood after that.

And then, they ended up making love, amused and aroused by their kinky and savage game.

After that, lighting a cigarette, Spike noticed that Buffy was kinda thoughtful.

"What's wrong, luv?"

"You know.. I was just thinking ..what would have happened if I had said 'No!' the night you turned me?"

"Do you think I would have turned you anyway? Believe me or not, but I would have stopped, really! I couldn't ever do something against your will. I know I started without asking, but I was sure you would have interrupted me. In fact, I had just drunk few sips and anyway I wasn't holding you so much tight: if you had wanted, you could have set you free easily!"

"Well, I'm glad I hadn't done!" she admitted, folding her arms around his neck.

"I'm gladder than you!" he whispered, kissing her ferociously.

------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been there for few months, but in few days they had become the absolute masters of the town: the other vampires had immediately acknowledged their superiority, most of all because of Spike's fame.

The hotel was their fixed abode, but it hadn't attracted any ingenuous client who became an easy prey anymore, because those windows always closed during the daylight finally had made everyone suspicious.

Especially the new Slayer who waited for the right moment to show herself.

And that moment came soon.

Although Buffy loved Spike completely and devoutly, she also needed her spaces and sometimes she liked hunting alone.

Spike understood her and he left her do whatever she wanted, but he always insisted to persuade her into bringing a couple of minions with her.

That was one of those night.

"Mistress, we'd better come back!" one minion advised her, noticing that the sun would have risen in few hours.

"One kill again and we'll come back, promised!" she protested, walking through an alley.

"But Mistress Buffy, you had already killed two people tonight.. Isn't it enough?"

"Well, I still wanna have some fun.." she sneered.

" Are you looking for some fun? Well, you have just found it!" a female voice came behind her shoulders.

Turning, Buffy saw a tall thin girl with light brown hair and eyes, dressed in leather, holding a stake in a hand.

"I guess you're the new Slayer!" she said, amused by that meeting, approaching her menacingly.

"You guessed right!" the Slayer struck back, taking a gun from her coat.

"Do you really think you can stop me with that?" Buffy teased her laughing.

"Yeah.." the other girl replied, shooting quickly a bullet before the blonde could avoid it, hitting her under her shoulder, "..especially if the bullet is full of sedatives and sleeping potion!".

Before she could strike back, Buffy fell senseless on her feet.

Immediately, the minions threw themselves on the Slayer to save their Mistress, but after punching them easily, the Slayer showed a cross in front of them, keeping them far, while she was bringing in her car the asleep vampiress, getting away.

TBC

I hope you'll like it!

Now I go update 'If you are me ' , too ;)


	2. Chapter 2

FunkyDevil206, thank you soo much, I'm glad you like even this one.

Uh, maybe there's a misunderstanding, this new Slayer is not Faith, neither Kendra.. she 's no one special, just a Fantasy character, anyway, I hope you won't like her because she is not gonna meet a very nice fate.. lol! ;)

PART 2

Agitated and trembling, the minions came back to the Hotel, where they found Spike, waiting outside for them.

"So, where's my Queen? Let me guess, she was so sick of you she decided to keep hunting alone, that's my girl!" he chuckled, but noticing the serious faces of those two, he changed expression quickly, grabbing one of them by the shoulders.

"I repeat : Where-Is-My-Pet?"

"Well, Spike.. it's not our fault.."

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL?" the blond snapped furiously, smashing him against the wall.

"..she appeared so suddenly.. no one could imagine .." the minion stuttered.

"WHO r u talking about?" Spike yelled, throwing away every single thing he walked through.

"The Slayer!" the second minion answered.

"So, my pet met the new Slayer and you left her alone! What the bloody hell happened?" the blond asked angrier and angrier.

" Well, she knocked Buffy out with a bullet full of sedatives and departed with her.." the first one explained.

" We've tried to stop her, but she had a cross.. we couldn't do anything, we're sorry.." the second finished.

" Oh no.. you're not sorry.." Spike muttered, breaking two legs of a chair.

".. YOU'RE DUST, IDIOTS!" he shout grabbing them and staking them in their hearts at the same time.

After a minute of concentration he called all the other minions.

"The new Slayer is in town, she has kidnapped my Queen, anyway she hasn't killed her yet, I can still feel her blood calling mine. We gotta find her, so hurry up, there's no second to waste! And don't piss me off or you'll follow their fate!" he warned the others, showing them the two pills of ashes.

"When that Slayer meets me she will wish she'd never been born, that bitch!" the blond swore, jumping in his Desoto.

No matter how much he would have to drive to find her, he was sure he would find her.. and soon!

----------------------------------------------------

The effect of the sleeping potion faded the night after.

Buffy awoke, finding herself tied on a desk with solid chains, too much resistant to be broken, even for her.

She realized she was in a sort of classroom of some school, then she saw the Slayer approaching to her, lighting lots of odd candles around her and putting a pile of old magician books on a table.

"Finally you're awake!" the slayer exclaimed.

" Mm.. tied on a desk, chained, candles, you and me all alone! Hey, wanna do the nasty things with me, Slayer? Anyway, you're not my type, darling!" the blonde teased her.

"You'll find out soon why I have tied you!"

"To kill me? No.. you would have already done it.. oh, sure, unless.. you want to torture me before.. C'mon, it could be funny!" she laughed lasciviously.

"I don't wanna hurt you, I just wanna help you!"

"You, helping me!" Buffy raise her eyebrow.

"I know everything 'bout you, Former Slayer ! It's not your fault: Spike must have kidnapped you, knocked you down and turned you against your will, without giving you any chance! But when I'll give you back your soul..."

"So, is that what r u gonna do ? Is it your brilliant plan?" she began laughing.

"You know nothing about me! Give me a soul and I'll run to my Spike to lose it again, just like I did the first time!".

Then was the Slayer the one raising her eyebrow.

"Well, fresh news, little girl: when he made me become this powerful and finally happy creature, I was more than agree, he hadn't forced me anyway and if I could turn back time I would do exactly the same, no.. on second thought.. I would even ask him to do that before!" she confessed with dreaming eyes, sure that what she had said wasn't only thanks to her demon, but also to the real Buffy.

"So I'm wasting my time with you!" the Slayer snapped.

"You really let me down, I thought you were different.." she admitted, taking a stake from the table.

"Well, if you don't want my help the only thing I can do is kill you, then!" she said, raising it on her, but suddenly someone from the shadows pulled it away from her hand.

"You're gonna do a bloody nothing!" Spike said while he was knocking her down with a very strong hit on her head with both of his hands.

"What should we do with her, Master?" one of the minions asked.

"Just tie her on a chair" he answered, departing to come back with an axe in his hand.

"Never leave home without one of these toys!", he smiled, approaching his fiancé.

"Uh-uh! Wanna hit me with that, baby? I might like it, you know.." she teased him, smiling.

"Maybe later, pet!" he laughed, bending on her to kiss her. Then he raised the axe on her.

"For now I just wanna set you free!".

So, he lowered it with all his strength, managing to break the strong chains with extreme precision.

"I knew you would come to rescue me!" she admitted, stroking her wrists.

"My Queen, no one can tear us apart!" he whispered licking her ear, wrapping an arm 'round her waist.

"You're so bloody right, my King!" she answered, unbuttoning the first buttons of his red shirt to explore his vigorous chest with her hands, while once again they were engaged in a wild kiss.

They stayed that way for hours, until a whimper, typical of an awakening, dragged their attention.

"Hey hun, look who's awake!" Buffy whispered stroking his hair.

"Finally! You know Slayer, I was starting to think I had knocked you down so hard I had killed you, and it would have been a pity.." he said approaching her who was still regaining consciousness, giving her a very strong tug to her hair, that made her scream.

".. We were planning so nice things to do with you.."

" Yeah, we're going to have lots of fun, my darling!" Buffy informed her, coming back in her lover's arms possessively, a bit jealous of the threats that he had always headed to her when they believed to be mortal enemies, now headed to the "new arrived".

But she was delighted that in the word "Slayer" Spike used now she hadn't felt the same heat and passion that was in the "Slayer" he had used with her and still had fun to use, playfully.

TBC

And next time I will complete this story as their bloody revenge goes on.. ;)

I hope you'll like it..


	3. Chapter 3

Spbangel, thank you so much, I'm glad you like this one, too!

Here's the end, pretty violent, I warned you.. :

PART 3

"Just how.." the Slayer tried to ask coldly, but she was interrupted by Spike.

"Let me guess, you wanna know how I found her, don't you? "

"Well my luv, her Watcher sucks if he hadn't taught to her the first main things 'bout vampires! " the blonde said to him, then she watched the girl.

"You're such a dabbler!"

"Which main things?" the Slayer asked curious and irritated.

"I'm sure you know there's a special feeling, a sort of connection, between a Sire and his Childe.. but don't you know this bond is even stronger if they are respectively a Master and his Queen?

That's why I always know where she is, and she can do the same with me!" the peroxide blond explained, stroking his lover's face.

"Queen! I was sure you were just a minion to him!" she confessed astonished, watching Buffy.

The two began laughing.

"I had said that you don't know a bloody nothing 'bout me!" she repeated, while Spike was holding her tight, smiling to her with adoring eyes.

"Then, the second thing, my stupid girl: NEVER CHOOSE A PUBLIC PLACE AS HIDING PLACE!" he finished his lessons.

"But I wasn't alone, there were lots of guards outside, so.." she stuttered, starting to realize it hadn't been such a smart idea.

"Oh yeah! By the way, all my boys really thank you for the 'Welcome Banquet' outside!" he mocked her, amused by the terror in her eyes hearing that news.

"You're such a shame of a Slayer! You're the shame of all the Slayers!" Buffy humiliated her.

"At least I'm STILL A SLAYER, not an evil dumb sucking TRAITOR!" she defended, but immediately the blonde girl made her shut up with a strong punch on her mouth, making it bleed.

"Watch your mouth, bitch!" she warned her putting a finger on the girl's lips.

"You can't understand, no one can!" she muttered, coming back to her fiancé.

"I guess you had never fallen in love, Slayer, right?" she asked and with her silent the Slayer had already given Buffy the answer. Then she searched something in Spike's pockets and he noticed that.

"What are you gonna do, luv?"

"You'll find out soon.." she chuckled mysteriously, coming back to the girl with the mysterious tool in her hand.

"I mean the real love. That passion in your heart, that burning passion, burning.. LIKE THIS!" so saying that she lighted the lighter stolen from Spike, passing the flame on the slayer's arm, slowly, making her scream for the blinding pain while she was watching with pure hatred the blondies laughing, delighted by her screams.

"Anyway, I've found that kind of love.." Buffy started again, giving the lighter back to its owner.

".. and you know.. when you love someone you must do some sacrifices sometimes, but guess what? I've found out that what I've chosen to do for him isn't a sacrifice at all!" she confessed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't you see our happiness? " that time was Spike the one approaching the slayer.

"We miss nothing! And you.." he continued, grabbing her burned arm violently, causing her a big pain.

".. you were going to spoilt it all, you little bitch!" he shouted, heading to a desk, where an object had dragged his attention .

"You were going to tear us apart, weren't you? And if you had taken her away from me forever, it would be so bloody painful.." he admitted, watching Buffy with a look full of love, his eyes becoming sad just at that horrible thought.

Then he came back to his victim, holding that object, surprising her by the shoulder and ripping out her shirt in a gesture.

"I could have never stood such a huge pain.." and he showed her the paperknife.

" .. a so cutting pain.. as a knife through the stomach, do you know what I mean?" he whispered in her ear, while she sobbed, feeling the cold lame pressed softly on her abdomen.

"Well, maybe I can help you to FIGURE OUT THAT FEELING!" he laughed, deepening the pressure, making her bleed not enough to kill her, but enough to make her cry and suffer, so much she fainted.

Buffy watched him enthralled and pleased.

"Come here, my Big Bad Boy!" she invited him, opening her arms, and after a second they were already engaged in another passionate kiss.

-----------------------------------------

"William, can I kill her?" she asked making puppy eyes to him, caressing his face with a finger.

"Well, Buffy, you know I can't deny you anything, but.. I wanna kill her for you, pretty please.." then he was the one making puppy eyes, kissing her forehead.

"But.. you have already killed two slayers..", she pouted.

"Yeah! But three is my lucky number, and you already know I don't count you on that list! Besides, I wanna make her pay for what she has tried to do to you! C'mon my Queen, I promise I'll let you kill the next one, and the next of the next, too! Now, be a good girl!" he stroke back, nibbling softly her neck, going down to her shoulder.

"Wow! Hey! It's not fair! You know it's my weak point, I can't say 'no' when you do this.. aww… Ok, you won! But the next are mine, mm.. you have promised ..yes!" she finally gave in, purring.

In the meantime, the Slayer awoke; whining because of her not yet healed wounds.

With a huge effort she opened her eyes, just to find herself face to face with Spike.

"Welcome back to your personal hell!" he greeted her with an evil sneer and a second after he was behind her with his hands on her neck.

"Goodbye my darling! I just hope the next one won't be so dumb like you" Buffy said laughing, waving her hand and finally Spike broke the crying girl's neck.

Then he kissed Buffy fiercely, lifting her up.

"Hey Spikey, I had been a good girl, I let you have your third one.. I deserve a reward, don't I ?" she asked, licking his face.

"Everything you want, luv, everything!" he smiled to her.

"Well, for now I couldn't ask more… but I have all the time I want to think about it, remember honey!" she explained.

" Ok, think about it, and when you decide just let me know and I'll be glad to please you, whatever you ask, I give you my word, may I die if I can't keep my promise!" he swore.

She watched him with disbelief, raising an eyebrow.

" Spike… you are already dead!" and they both laughed, ready to enjoy the rest of the night .

--

THE END

TBC with the last stories ( the longest) of this ' serial ' : 'When you're sick of your life ' ;)

I'll start it tomorrow.

I hope you liked it, thanks for reading

Now I 'm gonna update also 'If you are me ', 'Simply Absurd ' and 'Before, Now, Forever ' ;)


End file.
